guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Entropy/Archive 25
Rate-a-user Favoured: #Nice user boxes, lol so many userboxes, keep it up. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 02:44, 26 February 2007 (CST) #:''can you please sign my talk page, no one has signed it yet *crys* #<3 –Ichigo724 20:29, 1 March 2007 (CST) #the userboxes...o.O --InfestedHydralisk 08:48, 3 March 2007 (CST) # Hurrah! [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) # Heretics forever, vetted Smiting build FTW! --Gimmethegepgun 21:36, 12 March 2007 (CDT) #:I present a userbox, unfortunately it's a little big :/ --Gimmethegepgun 19:15, 13 March 2007 (CDT) #::Hehe, clever. It is a bit big, though. :\ Also the colors need a bit of tweaking. A link that's already been clicked on is purple, and so is the background, so it is slightly hard to read. Good icon choice though. :) (T/ ) 11:31, 18 March 2007 (CDT) # Needs some skill changes, and attributes are all wrong. What's with the... Oh. It's entropy. Nm, just favored. :) NightAngel 01:19, 13 March 2007 (CDT) # Nice page girl wanted to say > nice page man XD its gd to see that some girls are playing guild wars. and i belive you =] Korineczek 13:01, 15 March 2007 (CDT) # Diligent contributor and a welcome vet, but needs to work on keeping a cooler head :) GrammarNazi 18:14, 26 March 2007 (CDT) #Clap clap clap - APPLAUSE! - Standing Ovation! Very Helpful. AmericanVlad 21:52, 26 March 2007 (CDT) #:I am sensing some sarcasm...or maybe it's just me... (T/ ) 01:36, 18 April 2007 (CDT) #Very amusing *muhahaha* Now where is the money you promised for voting? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] ([[User talk:Readem|''talk]]* ) 01:10, 2 April 2007 (CDT) #Great page, lol. Sirocco 23:54, 8 April 2007 (CDT) #Yay!— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 13:12, 9 April 2007 (CDT) #I like to vote for things without giving reasons. Woot! --50x19px user:Zerris 02:07, 18 April 2007 (CDT) #ZOMG! A INTWRWUB GURL!!! HAZX!!! Thedarkmarine 20:21, 25 April 2007 (CDT) #:What? I don't understand a word you said... (T/ ) 20:24, 25 April 2007 (CDT) #::I'll translate to the best of my abilities. Granted, I MAY be paraphrasing: "A girl on the internet? Holy s--- how is it possible? Oh the horror!" *faints* --Gimmethegepgun 20:27, 25 April 2007 (CDT) #:::Hehe...you're making me blush in RL. Not all of us live on MySpace you know! Besides...User:Lania Elderfire, User:Bexor, User:Honorable Sarah...etc. (T/ ) 20:33, 25 April 2007 (CDT) #:::: Thedarkmarine 22:41, 25 April 2007 (CDT) #:::::Translation: "She Knows I Exist! Gasp!" --50x19px user:Zerris 22:43, 25 April 2007 (CDT) # So many userboxes. Inspiring! =D Thoughtful 20:12, 9 May 2007 (CDT) #Yay, userboxes! Yay, helping me get my signature! Yay, hopefully painting me an icon for my skill! Yay Chaos! The Paintballer (T/ ) #She insulted RA. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 13:33, 7 August 2007 (CDT) #:Woot to that! --Gimmethegepgun 07:57, 8 August 2007 (CDT) #::Hehe ;) (T/ ) 01:50, 9 August 2007 (CDT) Unfavoured: #How dare you insult Random Arena! [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 23:03, 3 March 2007 (CST) #:RA isn't serious PvP! (T/ ) 21:45, 12 March 2007 (CDT) #RA ftw! --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 11:45, 4 March 2007 (CST) #:RA is almost worse than "1v1"! (T/ ) 21:45, 12 March 2007 (CDT) #::1 vs 1 ftw!!! XD lol [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:32, 4 April 2007 (CDT) #Heretic! Needs more RA. --Beautiful Gae 18:26, 4 March 2007 (CST) #Bad vetting 16px 15:42, 11 March 2007 (CDT) #:Proven inexperienced player who argues poorly. (T/ ) 21:45, 12 March 2007 (CDT) #::Don't worry...everyone knows Jupusto sucks at making builds and hates people for unfavoring his old builds...He even said D.E. gave noobish build comments!— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 20:27, 5 April 2007 (CDT) #::I own. anyhow check my user page pleeze people who hate me 16px 11:23, 13 March 2007 (CDT) #:::Mmm hmm. I can see that I'm not the only one who doesn't like you. Taken for breaking GW:NPA in build vetting? Tsk, tsk... #Umm, you're mean to me? Jagre 01:27, 21 March 2007 (CDT) #:Odd reason for a Favored vote. (T/ ) 01:33, 21 March 2007 (CDT) #::it was an accident lol. Jagre 01:29, 21 March 2007 (CDT) #STALKER! haha, now your comment looks stupid, Entropy :P -- Nova -- ( ) 20:08, 25 March 2007 (CDT) #:Suck it up. (erm, no it doesn't) (T/ ) 20:10, 25 March 2007 (CDT) #You're awesome, btut his is the best place to quote some user: "Meepmeep, unfavored 'cause I can. -The preceding unsigned comment was added by Cheese Slaya or perhaps Readem #:Pwned! Anon IP ftl (T/ ) 22:04, 19 April 2007 (CDT) #:Btw, that is my friend User:Blastedt you quoted. Pwn't again. (T/ ) 22:17, 19 April 2007 (CDT) #::Actually Entropy, I remember quite clearly saying that. When I didn't have an account, and was signing like dis ~Readem :P [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 15:57, 23 June 2007 (CDT) #:::O rly? I went to the anon's contribs and saw a lot to Cheese Slaya's personal page, I think...or something like that...so I figured it was him. If you say so, though, then I dunno. I suppose by now it is not an IP you use so I guess we will never know, hehe. :) In any case I fixed the tag. (T/ ) 16:08, 23 June 2007 (CDT) #::::"Meepmeep, unfavored cuz I can :P" [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 16:01, 23 June 2007 (CDT) #:::::Lulz, bit late now :) (T/ ) 16:08, 23 June 2007 (CDT) Delete/Ban: #5 day penalty for taking so long to put up character images and forgetting the name of your Ritualist. >< Entropy 22:15, 24 January 2007 (CST) #Has too long of a talk page, "WARNING: This page is 63 kilobytes long; some browsers may have problems editing pages approaching or longer than 32kb. Please consider breaking the page into smaller sections." -anonymous #Deltete! — Blastedt — 10:11, 4 February 2007 (CST) # Dont like her, *bans* Shadow Of Shinra 11:52, 9 February 2007 (PST) # Needs a lot more userboxes!!!--[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 02:05, 26 February 2007 (CST) # NOT ENOUGH TEMPLATES! :P --Gimmethegepgun 22:20, 26 February 2007 (CST) Discussion Archive the Sixth. (T/ ) 16:35, 21 July 2007 (CDT) Seven. (T/ ) 15:34, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :You're really chewing through these things :/ --Gimmethegepgun 22:44, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::You'll end up like Blastedt, but instead of userboxes, you're collecting Archives. PvEreanor 01:05, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :::No, to be like Blastedt, she'd need to just archive for the sake of archiving. Maybe if each individual comment had its own archive... :P --Wizardboy777 17:53, 6 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Hehe. I wanna be archived! :) Blastedt is just insane with userboxes. Hehe. If you wanna be like Blastedt, you got around 300 more archives to go! The Paintballer (T/ ) Well, if I archive a lot, then it must be because I get a lot of folks like you who post on my Talk page :P Not that I mind or anything...I mean, think of how dull Wiki would be without Talkpages. (T/ ) 01:50, 9 August 2007 (CDT) Don't worry, we don't deny it. (Mine) (Gimmethegepgun's original) PvEreanor 09:41, 9 August 2007 (CDT) LAME! I can't find a link to your LAME tag =(. You need to add it!--Gigathrash 00:40, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :User:Entropy/templates/lame (hah I finally got it memorized, got it right on first try without looking!) --Gimmethegepgun 01:40, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::Erm, you mean like a link on my userpage itself? There should already be a link there to "My Templates", and from that you can get to the LAME template. I did not realize it was that popular/infamous o_O Oh well, it could not hurt, thank you for the suggestion. Though it's mostly people other than myself who run the LAME enterprise nowadays :) (T/ ) 01:50, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :::Like me :P --Gimmethegepgun 01:50, 9 August 2007 (CDT) shit! why have you got more on your talkpage than me? !!@!#$#%%& ) 4 —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 06:16, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :Huh? --Gimmethegepgun 09:06, 9 August 2007 (CDT)